


Permanently Marked

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Induced Cunnilingus, F/M, Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Jack sees something that she cannot unsee. James helps her to get over it.





	Permanently Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



James was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Oh, hey, aren't you...?"

"Later, fanboy," groused Jack. "Rodriguez! Prangley! Where the... _munch_ are you two! We said five minutes ago!"

James leaned nonchalantly against the door controls. "Uh, I think I saw them heading..."

Jack glowered at him. Biotic blue lit her fists. "Thanks for saving us and all that, but you need to get outta my way."

James knew better than to tangle with a mama bear. He stepped aside.

Jack tagged the door to the compartment open. Her fists fell to her sides, their glow dissipating. Her jaw drooped.

James hit the door controls when it looked like Jack was about to melt right through the deck. "Tequila?"

"Fuck!" Jack span on her heel and vibrated. She span back and grabbed James by the arm. "How much you got?"

"Enough. Probably. I hope."

"You see that shit?"

"About ten seconds before you did, yeah."

Jack punched a dent into the nearest bulkhead with a biotically armored fist. She turned to James with desperate eyes. "What do I do?"

"You could be flattered? Laugh it off?" He shrugged. "They're kids."

Jack was in his face, raging. "You think this ink comes off? You think this shit is _decorative_?"

James knew something about crazy, and a few things about pain. He ripped his T-shirt right off. Goose bumps gave his tats a new texture.

Jack stepped off. If she was impressed by either his abs or his art, she refused to show it. "Ugh. Just get the bottle. I'll do this the old fashioned way."

" _We'll_ do this," James said.

"I don't need a goddamn babysitter!"

"Tequila rules," James extemporised. "You can't drink it alone."

"Bull _shit_ ," said Jack, but the fight had gone out of her. She jerked her head, like she was trying to shake it loose. "Come on, then."

A bottle and a half later... 

"Why Miss Rodriguez," James looked up for a moment, "do you kiss your _abuela_ with that mouth?"

Jack cuffed him on the side of the head. "Enough of that Rodriguez shit, you pervert!"

James went back to licking the wide bands of colour that spiralled in towards Jack's heaving crotch. "Yes, ma'am." He grinned as he got close to her sweaty rose, following the lines. "Don't tell me this isn't a map."

Jack panted and held her hand over her eyes. "I should'a had 'shut the fuck up' inked down there, too."

"You know what you taste like?"

"You say chocolate," Jack gasped, "and I will _fuck you up_."

James flicked her clit with his tongue. "Tequila."

"Ass," Jack moaned, "hole!"

It might not have been an instruction but James didn't hesitate to press there gently with the broad pad of his thumb. "Yes, ma'am."

"Unh!" Jack shuddered. "Prangley! You nasty little fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

_Rodriguez stretched out in oblivious ecstasy as Prangley licked the crude imitation of Jack's tattoos from her body, the edible paint smearing from the pattern to coat his face._

Jack squinted through a veil of tears before her orgasm lifted her away. Her ink was still there. It didn't come off so easily.


End file.
